Disneyland with the Akatsuki
by Bashoulover
Summary: The Akatsuki decide to have a day long vacation at Disneyland. Only, there's a certain teen who might ruin it. R&R plz!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own anything except the main character, her family, and any other random people mentioned.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Disney and Disney related things belong to…..well Disney.

Disneyland

Chapter 1: Wristbands, red clouds, and holy morsels of a grapefruit

The crowd of people was bustling in and out of the not-so-really-but-it-can-be majestic gates. A girl was (in a way) sticking to her mother's arm, never letting one inch go between them. Next to both of them stood a man, somewhat tall, white hair, and starting to bald in the back. To the left of the girl was her sister, annoying her in any possible way. The man, the girls' father, was paying to get their wristbands. They spent quite some money for their hotel rooms and received the family package for Disneyland. Yes, Disneyland, and today they would get the ride of their lives. "Mom, I got my cell phone. Can Missy and I go on our own?"

"You two would want to shop. Do you have money?" the mother asked, secretly fighting sides in her mind. '_Come on, say yes! I don't want to watch over you!_' mind number one said. '_Don't go! I don't want my babies hurt!_' mind number two said.

"Mom, we both saved three hundred dollars each. We're not stupid," Annie replied. '_VICTORY!_' screamed mind number one.

"Okay, just don't fight and call only for emergencies," the mother said.

"Alright! Let's put on our wristbands!" the father said as if talking to ten year olds.

'_Oh holy morsels of a grapefruit. NOT wristbands._' Annie thought. You see, she had a little incident with one at the state fair, resulting in a red, hairless wrist. Thankfully, her sister helped. No wrist was going to be harmed today. Well, at least hers.

The family got in line to enter…dundundun…Disneyland! They past the spinning bars and wristband/ticket checkpoint. Up ahead was the Mickey Mouse head…flowers….thing. Yeah, anyway. The four took about ten pictures there. Both Missy and Annie were complaining on the third picture. Finally, they made plans.Meet at the Sleeping Beauty castle at five o' clock. Right now it was seven in the morning. Oh what great joy. Actually, because lines are so long and some rides are slow, they'll probably get to ride on at least six rides.

Not far behind them, eight men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds (the ones in the sky, mind you) passed through the gates. Each looked like they were in hell, except one. "Oh joy! Disneyland!"

"Tobi. Shut. Up."

The people were, as you guessed it, _the_ Akatsuki. (a/n: I would describe them, but there are too many of them. If you don't know who they are look them up at DeviantArt or Google/Yahoo images.) Tobi jumped around and whipped out a camera. "Say cheese!"

"Where the potatoes did you get that- augh! My eyes! They burn!"

Hmm. I guess Tobi forgot to tell the other seven members about the flash part. "Oh sir- leader-sir! Tobi's sorry!"

The young (?) ninja ran to his leader and patted him on his back. "sigh can we just going? I want this day to last as long as possible," Kakuzu whined, "it's not like the vacation's going to last. It does end twelve o' clock sharp midnight."

Everyone glared at him, except Tobi. Tobi ran off to get an autograph of Mickey Mouse and Goofy.

Fin.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimto and Disney stuff belongs to Disney

Chapter 2: Jack Skellington lurvs me

Annie was waiting in line, taking a small step forward towards the Haunted Mansion ride but since it was Halloween, the ride was called 'Nightmare before Christmas'. The bored teen leaned against the railing, eating some cotton candy her sister had surrendered to. The more Annie thought about Matterhorn (missy wanted to go on the log ride, so Annie decided to go on the Haunted Mansion while waiting), the faster the line went.

Soon enough, it was time for Annie to get on a 'doom buggy'. She sat down and suddenly heard a clanking sound. The girl turned her head to see a tall man sitting next to her. In between them was a three-bladed scythe. The man was shouting at Tobi," Tobi! Don't think on taking Deidara! No! Tobi! Stay! Zetzu is right behind you!"

The silver-haired missing-nin sighed and pulled the safety bar across their laps. All Annie did was stare. Until the ride started moving. "ummmm……how did you get this scythe into the amusement park?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

"hm? Oh this?" he pointed towards it, "why _would_ you want to know little girl?"

"uh, never mind."

The ride went by the forest, the man curing under his breath towards his fellow men for making him go on this ride. They past the mirrors. They were gingerbread cookies and in the second mirror, Annie's head was bitten off. The ride came to a stop and an announcer guy was telling everyone that there were some complications. For about thirty seconds, Annie twiddled her thumbs. "so…….where ya from?"

"a place far away…….you?'

"uh, just north of here."

"Hidan."

"wha-?"

"my name is Hidan."

"oh, Annie."

"hmm."

After that Hidan kept on talking and talking and talking. The subject? Religion. Annie tuned him out and nodded, smiled, and ooh-ed at the appropriate time. Even after the ride started going again, he kept on talking. '_no wonder the made him go on this ride. He won't shut up!_' "And I told Kakuzu, no you can't and will not sell me. That I was…."

He finished the sentence and Annie nodded. They were near the end of the ride, at the part were Jack Skellington was waving goodbye. "OMG! It's god!"

Annie gave a 'WTF' look at Hidan. He paid no attention. Instead he pulled the safety bar open (the ride still moving) and jumped down. He grabbed his scythe and ran to Jack. Annie's expression stated the same. She came to the exit and in the background, she heard a faint "god lurvs me!!"

"the dude is an idiot," Annie whispered to herself.

She got out of the 'doom buggy' and walked to where missy was. Next to missy was a blonde man, the face giving away that he hated being here. "come on missy."

Missy went to Annie's side and together, they went into the crowd.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimto, Disney stuff belongs to Disney

Chapter 3: Schizophrenics and fake yetis

The line was going by fast. Again, Annie was going alone. The man behind Annie kept on bumping into her. The first time he did he said he was sorry. Then he said, "go to hell."

Annie turned around to face in literal words, a human plant. He smiled and pointed to a sign hanging around his neck……and taped to his cloak. It read: please pardom me. I hurve schizophrenia.

"do you by any chance know a man called Hidan?" Annie asked

"yes, why?" the human plant answered.

"uh…just wondering."

Since then, all Annie did was move in line, hearing the same words repeated. She soon was next in line to get in a 'bobsled'. Soon, the one in front of her left, filled with excited people. About thirty seconds later, a bobsled came towards her. It emptied itself of the people who just went and moved a foot or so toward the 'loading dock'. Annie climbed into the first car, second row on the end of the bobsled. The human plant went to the first row. The teen felt sorry for the girl next to her. No view whatsoever. Well, unless she looked to the left, but other than that, plant man was blocking her view.

The 'bobsleds' sped to the mountain, the mouth of it gaping wide. And then, they were in darkness. The sleds went up and down, jerked left to right and right to left. At times, there was an opening. The human plant had closed his leaves, most likely scared. The yeti would appear sometimes, scaring the patoodles out of the little girl next to Annie. Soon they were at the top of the mountain, the bobsleds taking a sharp left. The downhill was okay for Annie. All she had to do was grip onto the safety bar and think '_there's no place like it's a small world…………wait, is that mom? nope false alarm._'

The ride came to a stop and everyone got off. The little girl ran to her daddy, wet pants and all, and the human plant was talking to a guy in a mask. "Zetzu, was it fun?"

Zetzu didn't answer. Instead, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the nearest trashcan. The other man followed and rubbed his back. Annie came over to check on him. "hey, is he okay?"

"mmm…..urp."

"I don't think Zetzu will be riding on anymore rollercoasters."

"urp… shut up Tobi."

All of a sudden, Tobi left. Across the street wad Tigger, and the ninja was pushing any kids there out of the way to get his autograph. "holy morsels of a grapefruit! It's Tigger!" Annie exclaimed, whipping out an autograph book from thin air. The teen left Zetzu by the trashcan, who was still emptying his stomach of his breakfast.

"urp…I hate Disneyland."

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimto, Disney stuff belongs to Disney and songs belong to song artists

Chapter 4: Eiffel 65 and exploding pirate ships

The line was long, slow, and long. Annie leaned against the wooden post, helping Missy find theme songs for random people. "Hey look at that lady. She looks grumpy."

"How about ….."

And it continued on and on. The two obnoxious sisters would point to someone and one of them always had a song in their head. "Hey look at that dude. He's blue."

True enough, a man about three people ahead of them was blue, hair face, and all. Plus he was really tall.

"Hmm."

Missy was thinking hard for a song. Luckily (in a way), Annie immediately thought of one. "Eiffel 65, blue!"

Well, I guess the two were in a real good mood (or really stupid) because they started singing it. By heart. People around them started whining and telling them to shut up. "Well at least we're not singing Britney Spears!" (a/n: no offence to these song artists. The songs can just easily get stuck in a head. Esp. 'You Drive Me Crazy' by Britney Spears………back to the story)

Well, the two sisters caught the man's attention and when he turned around, the girls gaped at his facial appearance. "OMG! It's one of Davy Jones' crew people!"

His left eye twitched. "Hey, have you met Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"How's Mr. Jones?"

The two kept flooding idiotic questions to the poor shark man. The line just moved around the three. The man stomped over to the sisters, loomed over them, and growled. "W-O-W. Someone needs a nap."

"I, Kisame, am trying to enjoy this day as best as I can. So shut. Up."

"Hey, Kisame. Does your name mean 'wood shark' or 'tree shark'?"

He frowned, turned around, and went with the line. The two girls followed after ten middle schoolers cut in front of them. It took a while, but to get revenge Annie pulled a wristband off. Apparently, some of the sticky part was on the wrist. A memorial service will be held in one hour for the wrist.

The line sped up and soon all the middle schoolers, Kisame, Missy, and Annie were on a boat. It rocked slowly, moving past the hillbilly dude and towards the talking skeleton. Then they fell. And got wet, but not too wet. More like a sprinkle.

The pirate ships were firing away with cheesy sound effects and smoke machine. Kisame got bored and blew up one of them. One of the middle schoolers screamed like a girl and peed his pants.

Then it was the pirate island. Everyone, except Kisame, sang along with the puppets. Kisame glared at the children and was soon soaked by the bottle swigger on the bridge. Kisame's face turned purple (blue +redpurple .) and made a weird gesture with his hands. All of a sudden, water shot up and blasted everything Kisame pointed. It reminded Annie of the show _Avatar_.

The water calmed down and all Kisame did was jump off and run on the water. Towards the exit. The boat slowly came to where other boats were waiting to unload. After about ten minutes the boat finally unloaded and the two sisters went to the exit. Once outside, they noticed Kisame was putting on something large and wrapped bandages on his back. Annie walked up to him and tugged on his cloak. He turned around and sighed. "What do you want now?"

"………….you still didn't tell me if your name meant 'wood shark' or 'tree shark'."

Kisame roared and chased the two girls into the crowd.

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimto, Disney stuff belongs to Disney

Chapter 5: Flying eggs, kunai, and singing dolls

Annie and Missy gasped for air as they ran through the crowd. They both wished they did better in P.E. Then they passed it. The ride of which it is famously known for entertaining and annoying people at the same time. It……was…….the…..It's A Small World ride! Annie jumped up and down, filled with excitement. "Oh! Oh! Missy, come on!"

The poor sister was dragged to the line(which was surprisingly short) and waited. Annie paced around and made Missy save her spot whenever she found a character she liked and got their autograph. Missy just sighed and hoped that the ride was broken. But much to her dismay, she found herself sitting on a boat next to a shady man. Annie sat in front.

The boat moved and entered as the man would put it, 'the tunnel of torture and doom'. The boat rocked and Annie looked behind her. There was Tobi, landing on the boat, carrying three cartons of expired eggs. "Ah! Thank you Tobi! Now got sit down in the front and be quiet."

Tobi mock-saluted. "Okey-dokey, sir-leader-sir!"

Tobi sat next to Annie and looked at her. "Hey you're that one dude!"

"And you're that girl!"

"Annie"

"Tobi, the good boy."

The two shook hands as sir-leader and Missy slapped their foreheads. Annie and Tobi were like in kindergarten again. Meet a new person and instantly you're best friends.

The two new buddies put and arm around the other's shoulder and sang along with the dolls, swaying side to side. Sir-leader opened a carton of eggs, gave missy a gas mask, put one on himself, and started egging like there was no tomorrow.

It took one sniff from Annie's nose to know what the man was doing. She blinked twice and turned to the direction of where she thought there was something shiny. "So………dude-egger-sir-dude….."

"It's sir-leader."

"Whatever. Uh……how do you keep yourself all shady-lookin'?"

Sir-leader was starting to wonder who was least sane, Tobi or the girl. He thought for a bit, his eyes looking at the ceiling right to left (Annie noted that his eyes glowed red in the shadows) and decided that they were at a tie. "I uh……put charcoal on myself."

"……."

"Annie, he was joking," Missy said, her face expressing that she questioned her sister's intelligence.

"I don't know……sir-leader-sir is a pyromaniac…"

"Tobi, be quiet!"

Tobi hung his head low, as if sir-leader scorned him like he did last Christmas. He never did find his goggles. "Don't talk to Tobi like that!"

Annie pulled out a paper fan from nowhere and hit sir-leader on the head. "Owww! What the potatoes!"

The two glared at each other. Eventually, Tobi saved Annie from flying kunai. Missy made both of them apologize (sir-leader to both Annie and Tobi) and shake hands.

The boat finally arrived to the near end, where it was a huge room (similar to the size of the ballroom in Beauty and the Beast) where all the dolls sang in chorus. Sir-leader plopped back on his gas mask (Missy kept hers on) and pulled out eight cartons of expired and fresh eggs combined. Then he handed each person two cartons. "3…2…1…FIRE!"

Everyone joined and threw like there was no tomorrow. Tobi terminated all the security cameras then targeted the boat behind them.

Soon, all the cartons were empty ands everyone hid the evidence. Actually, Tobi and sir-leader did because they had ninja skillz. They came to the exit and both Annie and Tobi sighed in the other's autograph book (and gave addresses to pen pal each other).

Fin.


	6. inbetween chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimto, Disney stuff belongs to Disney

The In-between Chapter!

Bill and Sarah were relaxing at a random café in Downtown Disney. They had just watched their two hyper-go-crazy daughters run into the doomed amusement park. Sarah took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed. "I don't know if we should've let them go by themselves. Last time we did………"

At that remark, the mother shuddered as if seeing a terrible death again and again on a scratched DVD. The

Father just pats his wife's hand and looks toward the ever present castle. "I told those two that if they did anything like that again…..they would be grounded until they were, what they considered, old."

They stayed silent for awhile, listening to people as they passed by. Up ahead, clouds were gathering together and scattering as if dancing. "Bill, do you think they will return on time?"

"I bet you they'll be late up to half an hour."

"I say longer."

The two shook hands, marking the bet of how long the girls would be late. "Hmph. I say your children will be on time."

The two whipped around and faced a man, hid by a mask covering his nose down and a hat-thingy. His cloak shifted in the wind. The only visible facial appearances were his strange eyes. They narrowed, showing that he was waiting for a response. Bill opened his mouth but closed it. "Fine, you're on."

"One catch. If I win, I get double the amount."

"Wait, that's not fair! We-"

"If they're a minute late, you win. So it is fair."

He held out his gloved hand and the parents hesitantly shook hands. The game was on. My…..how the daughters would be disappointed in their parents.

"What are their names?"

"Uhhh…..Annie and Missy."

The man nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Bill glared at Sarah, but he then just sat down again. Who could stay mad at their loved one(s) huh? Sarah continued sipping on her hot chocolate. It would only be a matter of minutes until the girls (mainly Annie) did something that could possible destroy a ride or (like last time) the park. She got that……motherly feeling.

Not three minutes later, a roar was heard. Sarah could tell it was near the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. She suddenly remembered what happened two years ago near the ride.

**: Flashback :**

Annie was grinning madly as she ran past her parents. She was carrying a scythe and kept shouting something like "Mark is a pansy!" or near that saying. She disappeared and a man went past the two flustered parents and followed Annie. Then Missy stopped in front of them, took a couple deep breaths and chased after the two. Just moments later, twelve other people ran by. They looked pissed.

**: End Flashback :**

Sarah just sighed and hoped Annie didn't find a new "buddy" to play with.

Fin.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimto, Disney stuff belongs to Disney, Fun with Akatsuki lines belong to Omnistrife (sp?), and the waffle crisp thing goes to whoever made that up….

**Chapter 6: Ramen and Flipping Ninjas**

Annie and Missy were running towards Tomorrowland, both near the stage of gasping for air. Apparently, Kisame found them just barely after they bought a souvenir cup full of sprite. Missy was now presently holding the cup, taking sips of the cool soda. Annie dodged Kisame's sword and ran through a couple people, slowing the blue man down for a second. A second later, he jumped over some people, flipped, and landed in front of Missy. A couple of random people with sign around their necks saying "Judges" held up signs reading 10, 7, 9, 9, and 4. Kisame sweatdropped, "uhhhh……wtf?"

That gave the girls an opening to get away. The only ride that was near them was Space Tours. They dashed towards it, running inside to get in line. Annie leaned over, gasping for air and Missy took a long sip of sprite. Once she let go of that straw, it was swiped from her hands, and in the hands of Annie. She wiped the straw off and practically drank all the soda in one gulp. The two teens sighed and took a small step forward. 'If this keeps up, the park could be damaged and ……… and……..what did dad say again?' Annie shrugged off the thinking. It always did give her a headache. A tap on the shoulder stopped Missy and Missy stopped Annie. "What?"

Missy had to be careful, Annie sounded irritated. She pointed to a man that was in a cloak similar to Hidan, Tobi, Sir-Leader-Sir, and gulp Kisame. Missy looked at Annie, too scared to speak. Annie rolled her eyes. "Hey can we help you?"

"Yes."

"………" The girls waited for the request

"I need someone to lead me around."

"Oh! Are you blind?"

"Almost. But I can barely see."

"Well….shouldn't you have a Seeing Eye dog or something like that?" Missy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I used to have one. A bunny. But it shortly died the day I got it and Zetsu ate it."

"How did it die?" (Has Missy ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?)

"I was…….looking around."

The two girls took a step back; Annie backed into someone and apologized quickly. "Well….I guess my sister can help."

"Annie!"

"What? You don't like my rides and I don't like yours!"

"Didn't mom tell us not to split up?"

"Mmmmm…..no. she told us to not fight and to call only for emergencies."

The man raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think I need to use my sharingan on them. Why am I stuck with such weak people? Kisame you are weak. Why are you weak? Because you lack ……..Waffle crisps!'

"Hey dude…..come on. The line is far ahead."

They walked fast to catch up with the line. "Hey what's your name? I'm Annie and this is my sister, Missy."

"I'm Itachi."

"Hey that means weasel in Japanese! Cool!"

"…….."

"…….Annie, I don't think you should consume anymore sugar."

"Why? Nothing's wrong with me."

People stared at Annie as she bounced up and down, looking around for something fuzzy or shiny. 'It will only be a matter of seconds until….' Thought Missy.

Itachi felt something heavy leaning on his shoulder. He turned t his head and saw an outline of Annie's head. "Ugh. Annie, get off of Itachi."

Annie sighed and fell to the ground. Moments later, she was asleep. People stepped over her until a security guard came in, picked her up and put her on a bench outside the ride. A random, nice person set a bag of instant ramen next to her.

**: 30 minutes later:**

A poke hit a sleeping teen's nose. Then another poke and another. Finally, a round of thirty or so pokes hit the teen's face. "Okay! Okay! I'm awake!"

Annie sat up, yawned and glared at the poking fiend, Missy. Missy rolled her eyes. "Annie, behave. I'm taking Itachi to the Matterhorn."

"Pft. Fine……..oh, how was Space Tours?"

"Uh…let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"Details. Now"

"Itachi used a weird spell on the other guests and all are practically still in there, asleep or dead."

"Sweet."

Itachi soon walked up, eating out of a bag of cotton candy. He looked at Annie, then to Missy, back to Annie, and finally at a little girl looking up at him with those big 'puppy eyes'. "MY COTTON CANDY!"

He held the bag to his chest, guarded by his arms. 'He's worse than me with my box of pocky.' Annie thought. The girl whimpered, tears swelling up, and ran to her daddy who was nearby. 'Is that the same girl from Matterhorn? Gasp a stalker!'

"See ya later Missy! Uh….good luck guarding your cotton candy Itachi!" Annie waved her hand (and arm) in the air as if doing supersonic, sideway karate chop. And then she ran to the far end of Tomorrowland. There, new suprises will be found with other guests.


	8. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Disney stuff or Axel's line. Just my OCs.**

**Chapter 7: Hot ramen on the lap of a salesman!**

Annie felt that rush of excitement as she stepped into a car. Unfortunately, a little girl had to next to her since her daddy didn't want to go. A nice one hundred dollar bill was added to her collection. Annie helped the girl buckle up, and then buckled herself. Tightening her grip on the steering wheel with her left hand, she sped off. A employee's cry couldn't be heard of no food allowed on the ride.

The car swerved as Annie tried to drive and eat at the same time. At one point, she made the little girl drive as she tried eating a whole forkful of noodles. The little girl cried and shouted that she wanted her daddy, tears pouring out. Annie put the Styrofoam cup in her left hand and patted the girl with the right. She calmed down. "Umm….who's driving?"

Just barely after that question came out of the little girl's mouth they bumped into the back of a car. The cup of noodles slipped from Annie's grasp, flying as if in slow motion, over the driver's head and landed onto the his lap. The man screamed in pain from the hot soup and noodles. Annie's eyes widened and slammed on the gas pedal past the car. They turned the a corner and a string of curses could be heard. "Are we gunna die?"

The girl was near the stage of crying again. A nasty, nose-burning, acidic smell reached Annie's nose. "Oh my-"Annie gasped, covering her nose and slamming on the brakes. The car behind them hit against them. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

The man (same one they hit) flew over them. The two girls watched as he went about twenty feet ahead of them. He laid still for a moment, then stirred. About the time he got up Annie was speeding down Autopia highway. Dodging all the cars she can possibly dodge, they were close to the exit. Until a sign told them to go through a clover loop.. They proceeded to go through it. A shadowy figure up ahead made Annie stop. She unbuckled and got out of the car. "Hey," whispered Annie to the little girl, "drive on through and tell the employee to call the cops."

The little girl nodded, and moved from her self- soaked seat to the driver's seat and drove through. The man moved to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Are you Annie"

The teen raised an eyebrow in surprise. "yeah, why?"

"Well, three reasons. One, Kisame told me to kill you. That I can do, plus (he pointed to his wet cloak) you owe me a new cloak."

"Uh, you can wash that out."

"Shut up! Two, I- I really can't say what it is….."

"My parents bet on my sister and I again, didn't they?" she said with a huge sweat drop. 'Oh come on! Why must they keep on doing that! We're only late two hundred and thirty eight out of three hundred time limits!'

"Grrrrrrr."

The man raised an eyebrow. " Did you just……growl?"

"Just. Say. The. Third. Reason."

Annie's eyes flared with fire (she wishes) as she tried not to strangle him. "And the third? Ha, you're on the hit list to be killed or something like that."

Annie blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what he just said. But before the masked man could say who it was, about a dozen or so cops came out of the bushes, each holding a gun pointed towards the man. "Son of an animal cracker! They caught me!

He held up his hands, his eyes filled with hatred and disgust. A couple of cops went up to him and cuffed his hands behind his back. The leader of the squad walked up to Annie. "Thank you for helping us catch him. Kakuzu has been slipping from our grasp for a while now."

"Wait. Kakuzu?"

Annie looked surprise and turned to the man in cuffs. "You tried to sell that religious fanatic freak!"

"Hidan? Where the potatoes is he?"

The police started dragging him to the helicopter nearby. "Only if you tell me who put a price on my errrr…..head!"

"It's some organi-"

The helicopter's door silenced Kakuzu. With its motor running, it went into the air, and flew away. Inside of the helicopter, the pilot balanced the machine, only to have his hot coffee spilt onto Kakuzu's lap. "Aaaaarrrrgggg!"

Down at the exit of Autopia, Annie looked around to get away from the cops, who wanted to ask her a "some questions". As she slipped by,she heard Kakuzu's cry of pain and chuckled to herself. "That guy has some bad luck. Hmmmm……I wonder if he broke a mirror or-"

The sentence was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. Annie turned around to face the little girl (in her third change of clothes today) and a very upset father. "Young lady, because of you , my daughter had to go and change for the third, **the third**, time today."

"…….and?"

"I'm suing you."

"Uhhhh……isn't it your fault? I mean, if you went on the ride she wouldn't be stuck with me, you wouldn't be a hundred dollars less, and I wouldn't be wasting my breath talking to you. Got it memorized?"

"That was monopoly money," the little girl whispered.

Annie's jaw dropped as the father picked up the girl and ran out of sight, possibly out of Disneyland. "Cheese sticks! Stupid money that looks real!"

A scream went through the park, originating from Fantasyland. "Ooh. Wonder what that's about?"

Five seconds later, the blonde teen went through the crowd. The destination? Fantasyland.

Fin.


	9. Chapter 8

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Disney stuff . Just my OCs.**

**Chapter 8: Flying elephants of doom!**

Annie ran through the crowd, pushing people to get toward the center of attention. In the ring of people, the blonde man from the haunted mansion (chapter 2 for those who like to skip chapters…….) was shouting at a girl who looked star-strucked. "Shanee!"

The girl turned around to face Annie and screamed with excitement. "Annie!"

In a span of three seconds Annie was on the ground, glomped by her school buddy. The two laughed, got up and dusted off any dirt that somehow got on them. "sigh, Shanee, why are you here?"

" My family is here on vacation, so I decided to go to Disneyland."

" Is Tifi here too?"

Shanee shook her head vigorously, "nope."

She then came closer to Annie and whispered in her ear, "but the Akatsuki are!"

" I know! I already saw Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Sir-Leader, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame!"

" Well I just glomped Deidara!" Shanee said with roundness in her voice as she smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

" Hey! I'm right here!"

The two girls turned around to face an angry Deidara. "Let's glomp him together," whispered Annie to Shanee.

"1.…2.…3.…now!"

The two girls ran and glomped the poor but explosive-go happy missing-nin. " Aarg! Get off me!"

"Never!" replied the two.

The girl latched onto an arm(Gasp! He has arms!) and dragged him out of the crowd. Annie looked at the park map, along with shanee, to find a ride they wanted to go on. After plenty of looking (and complaining) they finally settled on the ride Dumbo the Flying Elephant. Annie and Shanee dragged Deidara to the ride, him kicking and screaming the whole time. Giving the ticket-taker man their fast pass (Annie gave him the $100 monopoly money to let them have an extra ten minutes), they climbed in after finding a way to get Deidara in (he's ticklish too!) and pulled down the safety bar. The ride started and at that instant, the missing-nin took out a chunk of clay (Annie and Shanee watched intensely) and one of his hand mouths took it and stared chewing. The girls still watched intensely. "Stop staring at me HMMMM!"

The hand mouth spit out the clay and Deidara molded it into three birds. Using a couple of hand signs, the birds grew to life size. Then they flew off. Annie stopped her stopwatch on her cell phone; it read five minutes (That's a lot of staring!). Deidara made another hand sign and three parts of the amusement park blew up. Annie thought she saw the little girl and her father's car fly by. Tomorrowland was nearly destroyed , along with the castle. The two girls blinked. " Well now where am I going to meet my family?"

While Annie was trying to think, Deidara made more birds (Shanee helped of coarse) and blew up It's a Small World and Downtown Disney. 'There went my coffee….' thought Shanee. "Due to ahem technical difficulties, the ride is ending shortly."

Of course everyone on the ride heard, "Due----difficulties----shortly." Hmmm, must've been a professional intercom speaker.

The elephants lowered and everyone got off. Deidara looked around and frowned. "Why isn't everyone panicking?!……HM?!"

It was true. Everyone (or mostly everyone; the little girl wet her pants again) was walking around as if nothing happened. "Well…..this kinda happened a year ago, so everyone knows what to do."

Deidara's eye twitched. "Whatever. I'm going to blow up this stupid ride."

He made another hand sign and the Dumbo ride blew up. All the elephants flew off into random directions. Annie and Shanee stared in awe as flames took over the park. Annie whipped her around to face her friend. " Hey! A section of the park isn't in flames! Let's go there!"

The two rushed off, leaving Deidara there laughing manically. Off in the distance, Sir-Leader and Annie's parents are seen splitting the bill for damages.

FIN.

A/N: ummm…..I'm not sure about the title……if anyone has any good ideas about the title for this chapter can you please put it in the reviews? Also, I have a section of the prequel up. I can't really continue until I pair up the rides to the organization 13. So….ummm…. Can anyone please give some ideas?

Oh! And thanks to all the reviewers! If I could, I would give you guys/ girls a cookie! Thankies!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimto, Disney stuff belongs to Disney, Starbucks to Starbucks, and Pokemon stuff to Pokemon co. Anything else I might've missed, that stuff belong to the rightful company/ person.

**Chapter 9: OOC, a Band-Aid, and Piggy-Back Rides**

Annie and Shanee ran through Adventureland, just barely missing a swing from the samehada. Kisame was walking, now bored because he figured out he couldn't get the girl. But that never stopped him from trying! The three ran past Pirates of the Caribbean (which was now in flames due to Kisame's boredom), and was cornered at a tree. Kisame grinned evilly and ran towards them, ready for the kill………………only to slip on a banana peel and fall face first on the ground. Annie and Shanee stared in shock as he sat up and did the most OOC anyone has ever seen Kisame do. He cried. The two girls rushed over to the sharkman and patted him on the back as he screamed for his mama (he really did say that). "It's okay Kisame. Now where does it hurt?" Annie asked, having enough babysitting experience.

He pointed to his right hand pinky, where a little cut was on the side of the finger. 'He needs a Band-Aid.' Annie thought. She stood up and yelled, "Does anyone have a band-aid?"

Anyone who was still in the park just stared at her like she was out of her mind. Who carried band-aids nowadays? Well, apparently someone did, because a band-aid appeared in front of Annie. "here's a band-aid for you."

Shanee tried to hold in her fangirl scream as she saw Kabuto appear, AKA (for Shanee) Mommy.

"Mommy!"

The poor sound ninja didn't have a chance to blink before was glomped to the ground. Annie just shook her head and applied the band-aid onto Kisame's pinky and kissed it. "There, it's all better!"

Kisame stared at the band-aid and smiled. "Gotta catch 'em all!"

Annie looked at the band-aid and sure enough it was decorated with pictures of the tailed demons. A sweatdrop formed on the back of Shanee, Kabuto and the other sound nin who just arrived and Annie's head as Kisame sang the pokemon theme song. 'This chapter is very OOC' Annie and Shanee thought. Kisame then ran towards the exit, probably smelling those yummy churros. "Err……is it me or is the Akatsuki acting very OOC today?" asked Dosu.

He looked around to see if anyone would answer, only to find them walking up towards Tarzan's Tree house. He just shrugged and walked to a café nearby.

The rest of the sound nin, Annie and Shanee were slowly looking around. Annie had prevented Shanee from glomping Orochimaru, AKA Daddy, by giving her the $10 starbucks gift card Annie received for Christmas. Annie looked around carefully, making sure no one was looking, and then jumped onto Kimimaru's back. The bone-using sound nin raised an eyebrow. Annie just smiled and said, "my feet are starting to hurt."

Behind them, Kabuto was running away from Shanee. He didn't make it far when the younger fangirl jumped onto his back.

**: 5 minutes later:**

Dosu was waiting at the exit as the group went out. Taking a sip of fruit punch, he almost chocked at the sight of Kimimaru and Kabuto giving the two girls piggyback rides. They glared at him, daring him to laugh. Towards the destroyed castle, the clock struck 6. "Ah! I'm late!" cried Annie.

She kicked Kimimaru on the thigh. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're a ninja! Use your ninja skillz and take me to the castle!"

"Why should I?"

Annie grinned and whipped out a Dora the Explorer DVD. "Ever heard of cruel and unusual punishment?"

Behind them Sasuke raised a hand and Shanee patted his shoulder. Kimimaru sighed and ran towards the area where the castle once stood. Annie waved goodbye to Shanee and vise versa.

It took only a few minutes, having to dodge flames and debris, to find the teen's family. Kimimaru landed, threw Annie off and sped off back to the sound nin group. Kakuzu had just paid her parent and went off into the smoggy sunset of L.A. "Alright you two, you're grounded. You destroyed the park, and created chaos. No TV, computer, music, friends, etc until you somehow get the money to pay for the damages (and deaths) got it?" the father asked.

"Yes sir," the two daughters replied.

They walked out and drove back home all in one piece.

Fin.


End file.
